t_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
Fire Energy
Introduction Fire Energy is regarded as one of the most popular Elemental Energies to have. The ability to wield fire, along with its relative ease of creation, has given Fire Energy wielders an assured spot on most fighting teams within the neTwork universe. Despite the simplicity of creating Fire Energy with the Fire Energy Gene, Fire Energy has a considerable amount of power behind it. Energy Gene Structure The structure for the Fire Energy Gene is simple. Within the Gene are two Energy Slots: Fuel and Burn. The Fuel slot accepts P-F Energy, requiring 100 units in order to activate within a Normal Fire Energy Gene. The Burn slot accepts Heat Energy, requiring 100 units in order to activate with a Normal Fire Energy Gene. Activating the Gene requires a Psychic Energy molecule containing the following instructions: Fire Energy Gene: Ignition P-F Energy Redirect: Fire Energy Gene Fuel Slot Heat Energy Redirect: Fire Energy Gene Burn Slot Fire Energy Gene: Activation and Depart Specific Properties Created Fire Energy burns with a potency and duration that is proportional to the amount of P-F and Heat Energy inputted into the Fire Energy Gene. This potency is known as Ignit (pronounced “ignite”), or in other words, the intensity of the flame. In order to get a grasp of how Fire Energy can relate to actuality, think of each Ignit as the equivalent of 5°C (ex. Fire Energy with an Ignit of 10 would be 50°C…not that threatening). Each unit of Heat Energy inputted into the Burn Energy Slot increases the Ignit of Fire Energy by 1. Fire Energy created from a Fire Energy Gene has an Ignit that is automatically set based on how much Heat Energy is present within that Fire Energy Gene’s Burn Slot at activation. A Normal Fire Energy Gene produces Fire Energy that has a default Ignit of 100, as its Burn Slot requires 100 units of Heat Energy to activate. Fire Energy Genes above Normal contain a Burn Slot that can hold 100x units of Heat Energy, x being how many times stronger that gene is than a Normal Fire Energy Gene. As the Ignit of Fire Energy increases, its color also changes. Level 1 Fire Energy (Fire Energy created from a Normal Fire Energy Gene) is red-orange in color, becoming lighter shades of red-orange as its Ignit increases. Fire Energy that has an Ignit of 1000 will change to a bluish color, becoming lighter shades of blue as Ignit increases further still. Upon reaching 2400 and up, Fire Energy changes to a light yellowish color, with higher Ignit values resulting in even lighter shades of yellow, eventually appearing white when the highest possible Ignit that Fire Energy can possess is reached. The duration for which created Fire Energy burns is equal to 10 seconds provided the Ignit of the created Fire Energy is left at default for any specific Energy Gene Level. In the case of higher level Fire Energy Genes, Fire Energy produced by it can burn longer by lowering its Ignit value via Advanced Psychic Energy Instruction (APEI). Conversely, it is also possible to increase the Ignit of Fire Energy created from a Fire Energy Gene via APEI, although doing so would decrease duration of burning. Potential Uses Due to being P-M Energy based, Fire Energy can be combined with other Elemental Energies to create more powerful Tecniks than what could be done with just Fire Energy alone. An example of this can be seen in the Poly-Class, Fire-type Tecnik Burning Breeze, which is performed by combining Fire and Wind Energy together. Another benefit of being P-M Energy based is that it is possible to alter one’s own P-M Energy to be like that of Fire Energy, although this carries a risk of using all of one’s P-F Energy. Outside of these two advanced abilities, Fire Energy doesn’t have any real complicated uses.